<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>银河公园 by bearrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861991">银河公园</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite'>bearrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 架空现实</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>木子洋说要去看海，脸凑过来贴在卜凡肩膀上，手绕过他的手臂戳到平板屏幕上，屏幕上是情人坝的灯塔。卜凡听着答应说好，赶忙又说到要带他去吃香炒蛤蜊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卜凡/木子洋, 卜洋 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>银河公园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到小区门口接到卜凡的时候，岳明辉感到十足的无语：“不是，你们在这节骨眼儿闹什么啊……”<br/>卜凡乌青着一张脸，默不作声。他觉得自己需要和这位被殃及的朋友解释些什么，但却不知道从何说起。所幸他并没有成功麻烦到人家——他被堵在了大门外，当然也不能仗着自己的傲人的身长闯进去，而后在酒店安置下，岳明辉才打了电话过来联系他。<br/>整件事从表面上看完全是卜凡一个人的错。不过几天前谁也不曾料想到事情会发展至此。从家中离开之后，他在几个兄弟家辗转，然后在高速上度过了混乱的一天一夜。疫情彻底爆发了。车载广播传出的消息让他焦虑不堪，接连与父母兄长的通话记录占满了一页，而把木子洋的备注彻底挤出他的视线之外。卜凡拿着手机划拉了几下，心生烦闷，将那仅剩的几条也一并删掉了。<br/>岳明辉在那头听着卜凡深情表白，说着见到自己是多么的感动，熬经此途，在终点他如释重负。当真如此吗？岳明辉嗯嗯啊啊地应付着，嘴上讲了对方几句，不过要他说，木子洋那个脾性他也是相当了解，对于这二位周而复始的战争他也早已习以为常。估计是卜凡一意要走，木子洋便垮着脸摆起了谱，本来尚有交流余地的情况变为了彻底的交锋。不过有一点他猜错了，这次并不同以往一样是一场冷战。<br/>挂了电话后卜凡躺在床上，双手交握在腹部，又觉得这个姿势像是已经陈尸棺中。一路过来的旅途已经使他尝遍了离别的恐慌，堵塞的时候一个货车司机向他借火，那副担忧的面容在一通电话后融化，不断冒出的汗水和眼泪将他的轮廓完全湮没。卜凡翻了个身，回想到临走朝他怒吼的木子洋——他还从未见过他这么失态——他说，大不了一起死了算了。<br/>那我就离得远远的，不去祸害他。卜凡如是说。<br/>岳明辉：……那你就来祸害我是吧？<br/>木子洋从来都怕死，也忌惮说那个死字。卜凡突然意识到，是那个胆小的木子洋放下狠话，一转攻势，使他反而变成了忌惮“死”的人。他冲过去把木子洋摁倒在沙发上，竭力捂他的嘴。木子洋瞪着眼睛看他，眼周开始充血，额头上青筋拧起。但是他没有反击，犹如真的做好了同归于尽的准备。<br/>卜凡躺在床上沉重地叹气，希望这几日在末日情绪渲染下油然而生的浊气尽可能地排出。后半夜他睡着了，梦里趟进了一片黝黑的泥沼。他费力地迈动双腿，尝试够到看不见的彼岸，却听到一声耳熟的：小凡。伸出五指，他发现自己真的处在幼时的身体里。他在那一瞬间变成了无助的孩子，无尽的恐怖充盈了他的胸腔，与他的每一根骨头粘滞一起。小凡。又是木子洋在喊他，他擦拭眼泪，尝试寻找声音的源头，发现源头来自沼泽深处。他停住步伐，慢慢地沉了下去。</p><p>凌晨四点，木子洋紧闭的上下眼皮感召到了手机屏幕的闪烁，他已经干闭着眼睛、在床上僵直身体待了近四个小时。他痛苦地揉开双眼，在黑暗里看到是卜凡发给他的短信，说听爸妈说你已经回去了，到家了吗？<br/>嗯。木子洋干巴巴地回复他。他不仅已经离开青岛，在走前还尽力安抚了卜凡的父母。不过紧接着，卜凡的电话就过来了。只有他的手机里那一串男友的号码宛若空号，他枯坐了会儿，感到自己是一个无主的异乡人，于是回应了自己的家人，连夜赶了回去。<br/>他把手机扔到一边，又陷进床单里。卜凡没有打过来，他却终于很快地入睡了。<br/>之后的几天他们保持着低频却不中断的联络。木子洋拿到了出行券，定期给全家采购日用品。卜凡在全网搜寻当即能发的口罩卖家，虽然家里和木子洋都说够用，他还是买了分别寄过去几盒。<br/>他身处牢笼。酒店房间使他感到逼仄，每晚只能将高大的躯体蜷缩起来；而面对铺天盖地的新闻舆论，他又感到自己无比的弱小无能。他没能想到把木子洋带回家的第一个新年会是这样度过的，明明年前还并肩靠在沙发上。木子洋说要去看海，脸凑过来贴在卜凡肩膀上，手绕过他的手臂戳到平板屏幕上，屏幕上是情人坝的灯塔。卜凡听着答应说好，赶忙又说到要带他去吃香炒蛤蜊。</p><p>在如此孤独难解的境地下，他只能跟岳明辉一诉衷肠。岳明辉揉揉眉头：“所以你的事干完了没？”<br/>“干完了。刚过来就跟学校那边打电话说好了。”卜凡点点头。<br/>岳明辉说：“那你尽快回去吧。”<br/>卜凡顿了下：“我倒是想回去。”<br/>父母劝他暂时留滞，他这时和木子洋开始通话了，对方平淡地认同了。这些日子他们的交流如同白开水一般平实必需，很多时候卜凡怀疑他们之间是否还存在亲密关系，不过微信置顶时不时出现的红点还是避免了他绝大部分的胡思乱想。<br/>“你跟哥哥老实说吧……”岳明辉摩拳擦掌，又到了拉架的关键时刻，“你一点都不想洋洋吗？”<br/>岳明辉投来坚定而犀利的目光。卜凡感到头皮发麻，负隅顽抗了一会儿终于将脑袋低了下去：“我是一直有担心他。”<br/>“那就去和他见面吧。和他好好谈谈，把话说开。”<br/>晚上的时候卜凡靠在床头给木子洋打视频电话，对方好像还拿了笔记本过来接通。也许能说开的吧。卜凡想。这认真劲儿。<br/>卜凡漫无边际地讲了许多自己的近况，大脑的混沌令他的言语几乎没有停顿的空间。木子洋穿着睡衣静静地听着。他那边的灯光很暗，屏幕蓝光将他的面部晕染成毛茸茸的白色，垂下的一排刘海也盖住了眉毛，因此使他看上去柔和异常。卜凡好不容易过完了一口气，等待木子洋开口的时候，却看到他伸手解开了睡衣扣子。<br/>“…你干嘛。”卜凡愣了一下：“你要睡了吗？”<br/>当然不是，木子洋没有裸睡的习惯。卜凡后知后觉地意识到。木子洋将一排衣扣全解完了，露出一部分胸膛和小腹。他看上去又消瘦了些，不过肚子上的肌肉线条变得柔软了，也许他在家耽误了锻炼，又总是少吃一顿饭。他该生气的，因为卜凡看上去毫无反应，不过他依然很平淡地动作着，但脸上并不带有以往上床时那股挑逗的劲儿。木子洋带着衣摆抚摸自己，胳膊软塌塌的。“凡子，这么久了不想要吗？”他轻飘飘地问道。<br/>卜凡拧着眉头看他。他确实今早起来还突然回忆起了大学时候和木子洋在宾馆的一次经历。那次也刚刚好是两人吵架后互相冷落了对方好久，但是在一个学长的生日聚会上又逢着了。木子洋总是很气人的，要在人眼前晃荡，卜凡越是闷声不语，他就越要和周围人打得火热。他喝了很多的酒，当他倒在卜凡身旁的时候，卜凡说不清他是不是在装醉。但这给了他机会看清木子洋光秃秃的手指，为了陪同取下情侣戒的无名指，其余手指也不着一物。<br/>卜凡几乎是有点悲愤地把他带走了，他想跟他掰扯清楚，但木子洋只是顺着醉态向他身上贴凑。他把人往身上摁，其纤细的腰肢被他掐得红印斑驳。在木子洋迎来高潮前的痉挛时，卜凡终于伸手扯开他的衣领，看到摇晃着的项链上挂着那枚戒指。他皱了整夜的眉毛耷拉下来，翻过身把木子洋搂进了怀里。<br/>岳明辉苦心劝解的时候一定不知道，他俩有多少次都是在床上解决问题，干完了总是理所当然靠在一起，早晨起来的亲热都是顺势而为。长此以往，惰性被养熟了，卜凡甚至觉得自己已经丧失了沟通的能力。尤其是现如今他们分隔两地，卜凡凝视着屏幕上的木子洋，看出了一丝荒诞之感。——这是他两个月来头一次意识到他们原来已经分开了如此之久。他感到愁苦万分，一边劝木子洋把衣服穿上免得着凉，一边伸手摸到了烟盒。<br/>他不知道自己流露出了怎样的表情，木子洋穿好了衣服，看上去比先前更加温和了。他吸了一口烟，看见木子洋张开了嘴。<br/>“早点回来吧，小凡。”<br/>他的眼眶立马红了。他把头别过去，手指贴按到鼻侧。他不敢对任何人倾诉：他害怕自己有无法尽快回家的可能。<br/>挂了视频后卜凡合上屏幕，在漆黑的房间里又变回了梦中那个小孩。封闭的房间里漂浮着一种死寂，新年里在异乡滞留已久，他以为自己早已经习惯了，却在见到木子洋的第一面时恍然发现这里原是一片无边的沼泽。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>